


Happy To Help

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Death, Gen, Overdose, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is leaving the cemetery when something or rather someone catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To Help

Dean was leaving his parents gravesite after placing a bundle of flowers in front of both of their headstones.

As he winds his way through the various paths of the cemetery something catches his eye.

It’s a man with unruly dark hair and a rumpled trench coat sitting on his heels at one of the tombstones. His head is bowed as he clutches at the grass on both sides of the gravesite.

Dean doesn’t know why but he stops.

The longer he watches the less still the man becomes. First it was his shoulders shaking, next it was the shake of his head, and finally it was the ripping of grass.

“I’m so sorry!” The man cried.

Dean begins to look around for anyone else that may be in the cemetery, but find they’re the only two in the area.

The man’s deep voice seems to bounce off of the stones around them. Dean’s feet do the opposite of what his brain is telling him to do.

Gravel crunches under his feet as he stands two graves away from the man. Upon hearing him the gentleman turns his head towards Dean.

Big deep ocean blue eyes hold his gaze as tears roll down his cheeks and onto the ground below him. Dean’s frozen, he doesn’t know why he came over here he sees other people here all the time and he has never stopped.

His head turns back to the position it was in before Dean came over.

“Are you visiting a loved one too?”

Dean’s slightly thrown off by the question. He runs a hand through his light brown cropped hair just to return it to his jacket pocket.

“Uh, yeah. My mom and dad is over there. Had to put some flowers down for them…. Who are you, um, visiting?” He walks closer to the other male, standing beside him to look down at the grave.

“My sister.”

Dean almost didn’t hear the man say it, so for further conversation he squats down beside him.

“If ya don’t mind me askin’, how long has she been here?”

He remains quiet with his shoulders slumped and absently plays with the grass.

Dean looks in the direction of his parents before looking at the man’s profile beside him.

“My folks have been here about five years. Died on impact in a car crash. It’s just me and my little brother Sammy. Well, we have extended family that helped us through it. If it wasn’t for them I don’t know what would’ve happened to us. Oh, my names Dean by the way.”

He’s not trying to make it sound like he has this conversation every day because he doesn’t. But he’s come to terms with his parent’s death and has accepted it. Now all he wants to do is make them proud as they look down upon him and Sam.

“…Anna died a month ago and she was the only family I had left. I buried her a month ago and I had to make myself came back today. I’m a pathetic excuse for a brother.” He starts to cry harder, hands balling into fist in the earth below.

Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders pulling this stranger into himself.

“Three years. Three fucking years she was sober and the one goddamn time she slips she overdoses. I should’ve been there to stop her. I found her on her bedroom floor with the goddamn needle in her arm. I didn’t know how long she was like that, but all I knew was she wasn’t alive anymore. Why would she do that?... Why would you throw all the work you did down the drain?! I could’ve helped you Anna! I’m the one should be in this grave, not you! All those years you took care of me and made me into the person I am today and you decide to give it all up! You fuckin’ left me here! What do I supposed to do now?! I don’t know what I’m supposed to do! .... Anna, I don’t know what to do.”

The man completely breaks down and Dean takes him into his arms allowing him to sob into his neck. Dean rubs up and down his back trying to provide as much comfort as he possibly can.

“What’s your name?” He asks softly.

“Castiel.” Castiel is still letting all the tears out that he has hoarded all this time.

“Castiel… That’s unique. You wanna tell me about it?”

Castiel sniffs not moving from his position. “It’s a name of an angel.”

Dean nods glancing around the empty cemetery and up at the crowded gray skies. “Was Anna named after an angel too?”

“Yes.” He sounds tired.

“That’s what you should think of whenever you’re feeling the way you do now.” Castiel pulls back sitting on his heels once again as he plays with the ends of his sleeves.

Dean lifts his head up smiling as he wipes Castiel’s tears away.

“You said it yourself, she was named after an angel. There’s no worryin’ about where she’s at because she’s right here,” Dean gently pokes Castiel in the chest where his heart is. “and she’s up there looking at us right now. What you’re supposed to do now is make her even more proud of the person she raised. Don’t give up. It’ll be hard, believe me, it will be hard but you’ll make it through. It’s okay to have days where you feel down and don’t want to do anything but it’s important you make sure to bring yourself out of it. You may need help with that and we don’t know each other from a can of paint but I’m would be more than happy to help you push through.”

Castiel wipes at both eyes with his left sleeve sniffing. Dean looks back at Anna’s grave.

“How about the next time I visit my parents we can visit Anna in the same go and make sure to bring her some flowers?”

Castiel nods chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes trying to water again.

Dean reaches and grabs his sleeve covered hand. “It’s alright. Cry as much as you need to. I’ll be here for ya.”

More tears spill as Castiel pats the dirt above his sister’s grave. “Bye Anna. I love you.” And with that he gets up wiping his face.

Dean and Castiel walk a little way down the path together before he pulls out the keys to his Impala. When they get to the clearing for cars he notices his is the only one out there.

“Hey Cas, how’d you get here?”

He clears his throat. “I, um, I took the bus and walked the rest of the way.”

Dean looks down the only road to the cemetery. That’s a long walk to be making even from the closest bus stop. “Hop in, I’ll give you a ride home.”

Cas himself looks down the road and then back at the Impala before nodding and pulling his sleeves over his hands.

 

Dean is told to pull up to a house with a Honda Civic in the drive way.

“Is that your car?” He asks when he shifts into park.

“Yes, it is.”

“Why didn’t you drive to the cemetery?”

There’s a deafening silence after the question is asked and Dean sees a tear drop onto Cas’ pants.

“Because I didn’t plan to come back.” He whispers into the silence between them.

Before you get to the cemetery there is a highway and over that highway is a bridge, one that Cas would have to cross back over to get to the bus stop.

“I’m glad I met you then.”

Castiel looks up with a small watery smile. “I am too.”

Dean has Cas put his number into his phone, sending him a text so he’ll have his, and walks him to his door pulling him into one last hug.

“Text me, call me. Whenever you need to. It doesn’t matter what time or day it is if you need me tell me and I’ll come runnin’.”

Cas opens his unlocked front door. “I will. Thank you, Dean.”

“Happy to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!<3


End file.
